1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method for detecting a touch input, an apparatus for sensing a touch input, and an apparatus for inputting a touch input.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic apparatuses providing various functions like tablet personal computers (PCs), smartphones, or personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming increasingly popular in the consumer market. Since electronic apparatuses provide various functions such as a wireless internet function, an electronic organizer function, a multimedia content reproduction function, a photographing function, or a game function, more data input devices are required. Additionally, a touch screen incorporating an input device and a display device in one body is widely employed in various electronic apparatuses. A touch screen may include a capacitive overlay type, a resistive overlay type, a surface acoustic wave type, a transmitter type, and an infrared beam type. With the spread of touch screens, an electronic apparatus capable of various touch inputs is required.